We're getting what!
by impossibly.not
Summary: The avengers find Katelyn and apparently the avengers future sidekicks. Loki plays a stalker of Katelyn's to get close to her. Katelyn still doesn't have her memory back, yet. Loki and Katelyn have a kid? Other Marvel characters are involved. Coulson is ALIVE! Fury gets pissed as always. Crappy summary. Rating for graphic scenes and cussing.
1. Kids Info

**Me:** Guys, guys, guys, guess what? **You guys:** What? **Me:** Guess. **You guys:** Um, you blew up a building? **Me:** I did that last week and no. **You guys:** o_O Um, ok, you're making a new story? **Me:** How did you know? Don't answer that and yes but it's more like a series. Kind of like Harry Potter but avengers' sidekicks' style. **You guys:** Is that even a real style? **Me: **Now it is.

Introduction of the kid

Courtney Darcy Johnson

**Age:** 18

**Eye color: **Soft blue

**Hair color:** Dusty brown blonde

**Height:**5 feet 9 inches

**Favorites:** Blue and dark pink, apples, baseball, books, English class

**From:** Brooklyn, New York

**Avenger: **Steve Rodgers/Captain America

Dominic Cooks

**Age: **16

**Eye Color:** Brown with speaks of green

**Hair Color: **Brown almost black

**Height:** 5 feet 8 inches

**Favorites: **Purple, blueberries, science, newspapers

**From:** Dallas, Texas (but has no Texas twang)

**Avenger:** Bruce Banner/Hulk

Ryan Connors

**Age:** 17

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color: **Dirty blonde

**Height:** 5 feet 9 inches

**Favorites:** Maroon and black, he eats almost anything, P.E., videogames

**From:** No one knows for sure but the latest is Canada

**Avenger:** Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Parker Roy Winston

**Age:** 20

**Eye Color:** Brown with gold specks

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Height: **5 feet 10 inches

**Favorites:** Red and gold, pizza, shop and science class, taking things apart and putting back together

**From:** Manhattan, New York

**Avenger:** Tony Stark/Iron Man

Zoey Carter

**Age:** 18

**Eye Color:** Dark blue

**Hair Color:** Dark red

**Height:** 5 feet 3 inches

**Favorites:** Black and red, pomegranate, English class, gymnastics and scaring the crap out of people

**From:** Germany (no specific place)

**Avenger:** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Jake Brody

**Age:** 22

**Eye Color: **light hazel brown

**Hair Color:** Sandy with brown highlights

**Height:** 6 foot

**Favorites:** Red, blue, silver, poptarts, P.E., lunch, videogames

**From:** Hixton, Wisconsin

**Avenger:** Thor Odinson

Nicole Ashwood

**Age:** 23

**Eye Color:** Grey

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Height:** 5 feet 7 inches

**Favorites: **Green, blue, black, silver, gold, a lot of other colors, strawberries, books, action movies

**From:** San Diego, California

**Person:** Loki Laufeyson

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Hey, hey, hey, it's not fat Albert. This series is a step off of the "Who is She?" and "Very Much Alive" group. It is not extremely important to read those but is recommended so you don't get confused on things. There is some major and minor details in those though so, yeah. On to another note, I hope you all, who are bothering to read this, like it.

With Love,


	2. Chapter 1

The beginning

Courtney Johnson's POV

It was a normal day for us, well as normal as it could get. Most of the group went to school, and then we all went to the mall. Half of us were in high school and the rest went to work. It was nothing exciting till Parker spilled his drink on Nick. Boy was she mad. Oh, FYI Nick is a girl, her full name is Nicole but she hates it.

"You ungraceful little nerdy science freak!" Nick all but screeched like a banshee at him.

"Dude, chill out. I'll get you some new clothes." Parker tried to calm her down.

He put up his hands in front of like that would help. When Nick got mad, it was like hell.

"Fine then. Let's go shopping shall we." Nick said way too calmly with an alarming smile.

As the two trotted away, or rather Nick tottered and Parker stumbled away, I turned back to the ones left. Ryan and Zoey were snickering together. Dominic just returned back to his meal.

Dominic was normally quiet, so it wasn't unusual for him to not say anything. Dominic was taken under custody by Nick and Jake. They were kind of like his parents but they were only his legal guardians. They got him after a chemical explosion at his father's lab. He was never the same after it. He had no parents or family left so Nick and Jake took him in about 2 years ago.

The food court was huge but we all knew there were bigger ones. I looked around as I sipped my drink when Jake got back from shopping with some girl on his arm. She was a short brunette with a skin-tight top that stopped just above her belly-button with skintight turquoise caprices and silver high-heels. She looked like something that came off the asphalt in Las Vegas.

"Hey guys. Where are Parker and Nick?" Jake asked as he set down his sports authority bags and glanced around for them. The girl didn't like the fact that she wasn't getting all the attention.

"Parker had to take her shopping for new clothes after he spilled his drink on her by accident." Ryan explained as he slide back down into his chair, clutching his drink like a precious stone.

"Oh, I hope she isn't too harsh on him this time." Jake said sarcastically as he stole one of Zoey's fries, earning himself a glare for the owner of the plate.

"Nick is a girl?" the girl asked giving Jake her best cute confused face.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that?" Jake said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, you forgot to tell me that you hang out with three other girls." The girl said looking at him like he was having an 'affair'.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." I said as I stood up to shake her hand.

"Amy. We'll talk about this later." Amy said as she gave Jake the death glare. I sat back down giving Jake the 'damn' face

"No, we won't because you're not even my girlfriend." Jake said looking at her like she was stupid.

"Oh look, here they come now." Ryan said as he leaned forward resting his crossed arms on the edge of the table.

Nick walked up with a figure shrunk down behind her. She was wearing a proud smirk and her new outfit. The new clothes looked good on her. The new blue jeans and beetles shirt fit her well. She reached an arm back and put it around Parker's shoulders bringing him into sight and boy was he a sight. He had orange hair.

"Hey guys." Parker said as if he didn't care, but his hair was his biggest thing so he was most likely freaking out on the inside.

"H-hey, P-p-parker." Ryan chuckled, fighting to keep a straight face.

"You made him dye his hair?!" Zoey said trying to keep her poker face but was failing, badly.

"I didn't make him dye it. I just went to Claire's and bought Halloween spray, took him to the boy's bathroom and sprayed it." Nick said nonchalantly.

"You went into the boy's restroom?" Dominic said quietly, looking questioningly up at her.

"Not the first time." Nick said sitting down and stealing a fry from Zoey.

"God you guys, I'm not McDonalds! Get your own fries if you want some!" Zoey snapped grabbing her fries and protecting them.

"I'm guessing Jake stole a fry." Nick said looking up at the man sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"And who's this?" Nick said giving Jake the 'you could do better but she's cute' look before picking up her drink to sip.

"Amy and you must be Nick. It's a pleasure to meet the girl my boyfriend is cheating on me with." Amy said with a sweet sarcastic smile.

Nick put down her drink and stood up leaning her hands on the edge of the table. "Sweetie, let me inform you about my 'boyfriend'," Nick said making air quotations on the word boyfriend, "he's not my boyfriend nor will he ever be. You know why?" Nick finished with a shark like smile.

"Why?" Amy smacked her gum while crossing her arms and popping her left hip out.

"Because he's my soon to be ex-fiancé." Nick said sliding off the huge diamond ring off her finger and setting it on the table. "Oh, and those high heels he bought you are so last season." Nick finished off her game with a wink to the girl as she sat back down waiting for the trap to snap.

Amy turned to Jake and said "Nick, us girls have to stick together. Let's show him what we're made of."

"Sorry, I already did that last night." Nick said giving Jake a sexy smirk, then acting like she was inspecting her manicure.

Amy gasped then slapped Jake and stomped away.

"Thanks." Jake said as he sat while rubbing his cheek.

"Works every time." Nick said as she tossed the fake diamond ring into Zoey's ketchup.

"Where did the ring come from?" Ryan asked.

"Cheapy one from a cereal box." Nick said sipping her drink.

After another half hour of eating and showing off what we all bought it was time to head back to the house.

"Well, as fun as this is we better get back to put this stuff away." Nick said as she glanced at her phone.

"Yep. Hey has anyone seen my sunglasses?" Ryan said as he got up and scanned the table.

"It's in your sports bag." Zoey said as she got up and grabbed all of her bags.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Ryan muttered as he dug through the bag to retrieve his glasses.

We all headed towards the exit to the parking lot. Ryan and Zoey were mostly quiet along with Dominic. Jake and Parker were talking up a storm about god only knows what. Nick and I were having a small conversation about how school went for me that day.

"I passed my English quiz." I said briefly. It was nothing new.

"Cool. What did the teacher say about it?" Nick asked glancing at me.

"The same as always, 'Nice job.' then went back to a blank stare while handing out the rest." I imitated my teacher's voice. I did terrible at it.

"Eh, he's a high school teacher. Give him a break. He has to deal with kids who don't listen all the time." Nick was saying as a man walked by, also engrossed in talking to someone, and bumped into Nick.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My bad." Nick said quickly. She looked up at the man's face and her eyes widened. I realized that her eyes were blue. They were never blue, they were always grey. Just plain grey

"It's OK miss. It was my fault." The tall male said as he turned to apologize. He looked Nick in the eye and a look a recognition flashed a crossed his face.

"Haven't I met you before?" He said.

"No, I don't believe we have. Nick Ashwood." Nick said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Steve Rogers. I swear I have met you before." Steve said as he shook her hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rogers. I don't remember if we have." Nick said with a small apologetic smile.

"Oh my god. You're Captain America!" Parker said as he ran past Nick in a blur of orange. He held out his hand and introduced himself, "Parker Winston." Steve glanced at Parker's hair and shook his head to himself.

"Come on Cap. We have a time limit here." Another man said as he looked up from his watch at Nick.

"Katelyn?" the man said as he walked forward a step. I realized he was Tony Stark and apparently so did Parker.

"And you're Tony Stark. Parker Winston." Parker said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Yeah, yeah, kid whatever. Katelyn, where you've been? It's been a year since I last saw you. How are you?" Tony said as he stopped in front of Nick.

"I'm sorry? I don't follow. I'm Nick Ashwood." She said as she held out her hand.

"What do you mean 'you don't follow'?" Captain America said looking confused.

"I'm terribly sorry. We have to get back, big day tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Nick politely said as she turned to leave.

"Hey wait." Tony said as he caught her wrist that carried her bag. Dominic seemed to have come out of nowhere as he stepped towards Tony Stark with a deadly glint in his eye.

"Whoa kid, relax. I wasn't going to hurt her." Tony said as he released Nick's wrist and put up his hands as surrender.

"Like I said, we better get going." Nick said calmly but with venom. Her eyes were now grey again. Weird right?

"It was nice meeting you." I said as I turned to leave.

"Give her this. Tell her to call me if she needs anything." Steve Rogers said as he handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.

"I will." I said as I took it and left. "Parker, come on." I said over my shoulder. He waved goodbye and followed us out to the cars.

We all got into the cars we came in and we headed back to the house. Nick, Jake and Parker along with Dominic lived together in a five bedroom house with a basement and a second floor. It was nice. Jake parked his red Ford F150 truck on the side of the house in the backyard. Parker parked his black 2006 mustang in the garage and Nick parked her dark metallic blue 1967 Shelby gt350 mustang with white stripes in the garage next to Parker's. She liked classics.

"What was that all about?" I asked Nick as we all sat down in the living room with our bags.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go put my clothes in the laundry. Parker, Jake, do you both have your clothes in the laundry room?" Nick asked the two boys. She never had to ask Dominic because he already put his clothes from each day in the hamper. The boys swore he was a robot.

"Yes." Replied Jake as he headed for his room with his bags.

"No." Parker huffed as he got up to go do it.

Nick had promised that she would cook dinner every night and do the laundry every weekend if the boys did the rest of the chores. They all agreed to it. Nick was a great cook so they didn't complain. Parker couldn't make an omelet to save his life and Jake didn't even bother to try.

After Nick had started the laundry and ordered pizza we all were now on the task of picking a movie to watch down in the basement. They had a wall of DVDs. They had classics to just out to foreign films. If you wanted to see it they had it.

"Did you tell your mom you're staying over?" Nick asked Ryan.

"Yeah, she said I have to be back home by noon. My dad is coming home at 5 and the house has to be spotless." Ryan said mumbling the last sentence. His dad was abusive and hit his mother every time something didn't please him. He worked all week and came home Saturdays.

Every Friday night our whole group has a movie night at The House. That's what we called Nick's house. We all spent most of our time here. The basement had a gym, game room, a bathroom, and theater which are where we were now. The first floor had the kitchen, laundry room, living room, bathroom, bedroom and Nick's office. The top floor was a loft making the ceilings on half the second floor vaulted. It had 4 of the bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a hall closet on the one half level.

"We can help clean tomorrow before he gets home." Zoey suggested.

"No it's fine my mom enjoys cleaning. She's probably cleaning as we speak." Ryan waved off dismissively.

Nick's POV

I was sitting in my office as the rest was down in the basement finishing up picking out a movie. I was board out of my mind. It had been a year since I came to earth after losing my memory. I knew the basics of my life and that I owned this house apparently along with the files on people like the avengers in my office. Not that I'm complaining, there's pool in the backyard for god's sake. Also, I couldn't see a certain someone.

I didn't know what his name was or even what he looked like. All I remember is a ghost of a touch. It would trace patterns on random parts of my body. Or at the mall there would be a feeling of someone ghosting their lips over my neck. There was no warning of when it would happen.

I kept my distance from the people in the files. I was not expecting to run into The Captain and Tony. That was truly unexpected. It was nice to talk with them even though I had to pretend I didn't know them at all.

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge checking if we had everything for breakfast tomorrow morning. I noticed we were out of milk. I grabbed the big bowls of popcorn and a platter of veggies and fruit. Courtney and Dominic were healthy eaters and hardly ever ate anything bad.

"Hey. What movie did you settle on?" I asked no one in particular as I set down the bowls and platter of goodies.

"The Mask." Parker said as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"1 or 2?" I asked as I grabbed a chunk of cantaloupe and popped it in my mouth.

"2." Jake said as he reached over Parker for popcorn.

"Nice. I'm going out to get milk for the morning. Don't make too much of a mess and if you do clean it up." I said as I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys from the bowl by the garage door.

"What time are you going to be back?" Jake asked looking back over the couch.

"I don't know. In maybe half an hour. I'm just running up to the mini mart." I said as I slipped on my leather jacket.

"Agreed." Zoey called back towards me.

"Alrighty then. Pizza will be here soon and this time don't scare the crap out of the poor guy." I said as I walked out into the garage. I heard a few snickers before I shut it and I briefly prayed to god I didn't come back to a mess of a house.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Hey I hope you all liked the story. The link down there is for Nick's car. It's my favorite. I feel it just fits her.

f/10760540/mdmp_0807_01_z+1967_ford_mustang_shelby_gt350+ 


	3. Chapter 2

Nick's POV

I flipped on the radio. It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls came on and it was just starting. I hummed along as I drove to the mini mart.

No One's POV

"Tony this isn't a good idea." Steve said as Tony Stark and he pulled up in the driveway of the house that they tracked Nick to.

"Just relax. That orange haired kid is in love with me. We'll get in in no time." Tony said with his usual way as he turned off the sports car and slid out.

"Alright." Rogers sighed as he walked with the genius to the front door.

Tony Stark pushed the doorbell. Loud stomps of feet and a few shouts could be heard behind the door before it swung open reveling a very wet looking Parker with a towel around his waist.

Parker looked out the door towards the two and was quickly knocked aside by a short but strong headed girl with dark red hair.

"It's a mini Natasha." Stark chuckled back towards Steve.

"Parker, go put some clothes on." the girl said without looking away from the two outside.

"But it's Tony Stark, Zo." Parker wined as he flailed an arm out towards the said person.

"Live and in the flesh. Now kid, go put some clothes on before you slip on this tile." Tony Stark said as he stepped inside and gestured to the tile he was standing on.

Parker huffed then ran up the stairs to his room. "Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?" Zoey said as she looked at the billionaire waiting on his answer.

"May I come in?" Steve asked politely before stepping inside after Zoey gave him a nod.

"Nice to know one of you has manners." Zoey said still looking at the man before her.

"Zo, was it the pizza guy? Oh. Guess not." Jake said as he came up the steps to see the two men standing by the door.

"So, nice place you guys got. Do you all live together?" Stark said as he drifted towards the kitchen.

"Only four of us." Zoey said crossing her arms while giving the other man standing next to her a up down.

"How many are there of you?" Stark asked as he opened the fridge.

"Seven," Courtney said as she came up the stairs, "Mr. Stark."

"Well the seven of you are out of milk." Tony replied back as he shut the fridge to look at the new girl in the room.

"Nick is going to get some." Parker said as he came down the steps in a band t-shirt and jeans.

"Yep and she wouldn't be happy with us letting two strangers in." Ryan said as he came up the stairs to stand behind Courtney.

"Tony, I think it's time to leave." Steve said as he fidgeted by the door.

"Oh, no. Please stay. The pizza guy will be coming soon." Zoey said as she shut the door and led the solider over to the bar in the kitchen.

"If there's five of you here and one is getting milk, where is the seventh?" Stark asked as he sat next to Steve at the bar.

"Probably in his room experimenting." Ryan said as he leaned against the counter.

"Experimenting with what?" Steve asked as he looked over at the kid.

"His usual." Ryan said as he sat up on the counter opposite of the two at the bar.

"Which is?" Stark said as he looked around some more.

"Magnesium, a few acids and hydrogen peroxide along with silver, aluminum and a few other metals. Why, who's asking?" Dominic said as he came down the steps flipping through a file.

"Wow." Steve said as he stood to get a better look at the kid in glasses still skimming through the file in his hands.

"Oh, hello. I'm Dominic," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose and gave a small wave, "Parker, where is your robot you were working on?" Dominic finished as he turned towards said person.

"In my room. Why?" Parker asked as he walked over to the future scientist.

"Look," Dominic said pointing to a picture in the file, "If I can have your help we can place the computer in the middle along with a few other adjustments to make it more flexible."

Dominic finished at the end of the hall with Parker next to him now flipping through the file Dominic had before. The two turned the corner disappearing into Parker's room.

"I will never understand those two." Jake said as he opened the fridge.

"What type of robot is it?" Tony said sitting up.

"None of your business." Parker said walking out and grabbing something off of the coffee table in the living room and heading back down the hall.

"Some glove looking thing." Courtney said as she grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"Glove huh?" Stark said glancing at the captain.

"Hey guys. Who's car is in the driveway?" Nick said coming up the steps flipping through the mail while carrying the bags to the kitchen.

"A couple of friends from school." Ryan said quickly dragging the two superheros over to the couch as Nick had her back towards them putting the milk in the fridge.

"Oh, which two?" Nick said turning around just as the two heroes ducked to hide.

"Uh, Tom and Greg. Their football players." Ryan said sitting on the back of the sofa.

"Really. I didn't know you were friends with jocks. I thought you hated those guys." Nick said walking towards the hall to her office.

"Zo, help me out here." Ryan whispered.

"You're on your own." Zoey said smirking and walking over to the bag left on the counter.

"Jake?" Ryan asked when Nick was in her office.

"Nope." Jake said sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"On his own with what?" Nick asked walking out with a small box in hand.

"Helping them with their math." Ryan said glancing down at the two men he was hiding.

"Oh. Parker!" Nick shouted as she walked up the steps to her room.

"Yeah?" Parker said walking out of his room.

"This came in the mail for you." Nick said handing it to Parker then trotting up the steps.

"Thanks." Parker said peering at the label on the box.

As soon as the rest heard the click of Nick's door closing they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did we have to hide?" Tony Stark said standing and sitting back on the coffee table.

"I case you didn't notice the way Nick treated you two, she didn't like you. If she saw you here all hell would break loose." Parker said looking up from the box to the man now flipping through a magazine on the table.

"Oh, right. So, what now?" Steve said sitting up and looking at the kid on the back of the couch.

"Hey Courtney, guess who I saw at the mini mart?" Nick said jogging down the stairs from changing into black sweats with a green tank top. The two dove back behind the couch as soon as they heard Nick's voice.

"Who?" Courtney asked taking a sip of her Gatorade.

"That Danny guy." Nick said pulling the bag away from Zoey before she could look inside.

"Oh, what did he do today?" Courtney asked leaning against the wall.

"He gave me some flowers I think I left in the car. Anyways, I can't remember but he said I was meant to be with him or something like that. That's like the fifth time I've heard him say something of that sorts." Nick said turning her back to Courtney to grab a napkin to clean up the spill Jake made on the counter.

"Have a drinking problem?" Nick joked as she turned back and handed the napkin to Jake.

"Danny is the one who looks like Danny Phantom right?" Courtney asked pushing off the wall to go upstairs.

"Yeah the tall black haired guy with the green eyes." Nick said going to pull out the contents of the bag in front of her.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tony Stark whispered quietly to Steve.

Before Courtney could reply to Nick the door bell rang. Nick pushed the bag back towards Zoey and walked to answer the door.

"Hi, large pepperoni pizza and beads sticks?" The teenager with horrible acne asked.

"Yes." Nick answered grabbing cash to pay from her pocket.

"That will be twelve seventy-five." The kid answered glancing around the parts of the house that he could see including behind the couch.

"Is that Tony Stark and Captain America!?" The teen asked in excitement.

"What?" Nick asked looking back and spotting the two before they could dash to hide somewhere else.

"Why yes it is. Here." Nick said shoving a twenty in the kid's hand and taking her order. "Keep the change." Nick said turning and shutting the door.

"So Ryan, which one is Tom and which is Greg out of the two here." Nick said handing the pizza and bread sticks to Jake.

"Uhh." Ryan said rubbing the back of his neck as the two stood from their places.

"I call being Tom." Tony Stark said raising his hand.

"Why do you get to be Tom?" the captain asked looking at the rich playboy.

"Because I look nothing like a Greg." Tony said placing a delicate hand on his chest.

"Why are you here?" Nick said crossing her arms shifting her weight to one leg.

"All you captain." Tony Stark said shoving his hands into his front pockets and wandering off to look around more.

"Why me?" Rogers said pointing to himself.

"You're technically a higher rank than me." the playboy said looking up at some photos of the kids.

"You got us into this mess." Steve said looking back at the curious man.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get those freaky flowers out of the car." Nick said turning sharply and headed down the stairs.

"Freaky?" Jake asked to no one particular with a confused look while digging into the pizza.

**Danny's POV**

"Wow, has she changed a lot." I thought to myself as I walked through the house.

Stark ducked down the hall as the people Katelyn lived with ate in the kitchen with the captain. I followed him as no one could see me for I was invisible. Stark quietly opened the door to her office and slipped inside shutting the door behind himself. I simply walked through the door.

"Wow. What's in there?" the smart-ass asked aloud to himself as he walked over behind Katelyn's desk to what looked like a long glass cage.

I walked around the other side of the desk to get a look at the contents of the clear rectangular cage. Stark slide the top off to get a better look at a green looking thing under a small pile of twigs fussed together.

As Stark bent to look closer the creature inside snapped up at him with fangs out.

"Holy S**t!" Stark cursed as he pulled himself back away from the animal.

It was a small bright green snake probably two feet long. It hissed as it rocked back it to it's striking pose.

"Stark! What the hell are you doing in my office?" Katelyn said from the door.

I hadn't heard the door open over the sound of Stark's cussing. She was mad by the look on her face. She stalked forward to the opposite side of the desk where I was keeping her glare level at Stark the whole time. I had to step back towards the wall to keep her from bumping into me.

"Ah, I was just admiring your, ah, pet." Stark said taking a step back away from Katelyn as she reached in the cage to lift out the snake.

"You're a terrible lier. This is Anubis." Katelyn said holding out the snake weaving in and out of her fingers. It hissed as Stark reached out to pet it.

"I think I'll go now." Stark said retracting his hand and heading for the door.

"What were you looking for?" Katelyn asked looking down at Anubis.

"Ah, nothing in particular." Stark lied as he slipped out the door.

"Weird people." Katelyn muttered to herself as she sat down in her office chair. Anubis happily roped up her arm resting around her neck.

I moved closer to get a better look at the small creature as it slid around to the back of Katelyn's neck. I reached out a hand to let it smell me. His tongue flicked out towards me capturing my scent.

"_Who are you?" _I could hear the snakes thoughts in my head so I answered back.

"_Loki, pleased to meet you Anubis." _I thought back to him as he circled back around to the front.

Nick was busy shuffling papers on her desk as she said, "Who are you talking to mister."

Katelyn gently pulled the snake from around her neck. Anubis apparently didn't like it because he bit her collar bone.

"Ouch. That's not nice." Katelyn said putting her free hand over the wound. There was a faint glow of blue before she pulled it away to put Anubis on the metal tree next to her desk.

"Now who were you talking to?" Katelyn asked grabbing a few sheets of paper off her desk and standing to put them in file cabinet.

"_Why do you need to know?"_ Anubis hissed back at her. I could still hear him in my head.

"Because I can give you to Jake." Katelyn said smirking at the snake.

"_You wouldn't dare. He's a buffoon."_ Anubis hissed curling back.

"Oh I would." Katelyn said sitting back down and propping her feet up on the desk.

"_It was a man named Loki. Nice man so far." _the green creature said looking back passed her at me. I froze in place not making a sound. Like I was before.

"Why does that name ring a bell? A very large bell." Katelyn said sitting up and pulling a file out a small drawer in her desk.

"_I don't know. You have a file on him." _Joker hissed to her still keeping a level gaze at me.

"Loki." Katelyn mumbled to herself leaning back and opening the file.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Hey guys, hope you liked this. It's a work in progress so far. Other stories will be updated soon. Sorry for taking so long. Here is a link to what Anubis looks like. I was going to name him Seth or Anubis.

imgres?imgurl= .edu/herpetology/Species%2520Photos/Smooth%2520Green% &imgrefurl= .edu/herpetology/reptiles/Opheodrys% &h=539&w=800&sz=113&tbnid=WYQKr6YMxKEwhM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=134&zoom=1&usg=_-OxFwgYFJhj09FoS1sBN54mlZ2M=&docid=hLhTzFOpHCKZ_M&hl=en&sa=X&ei=SDAGUdOrLKKoiQLl4IHwAw&ved=0CEEQ9QEwAQ&dur=1241


	4. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

"You little s***!" Nick screamed from the second floor.

Everyone in the kitchen looked up just in time to see Nick and Jake go over the railing. They landed with a thud hitting the carpet of the first floor. Jake was being straddled by Nick as she punched him square in the chest.

"I didn't mean too!" Jake yelled as he over powered Nick, flipping them both over so he was on top shoving Nick's face to the left half into the carpet.

"The one time I let you barrow my car you scratch the bumper." Nick yelled half muffled by the floor and his hand.

"I said I was sorry." Jake whined.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" Nick yelled as she pulled her legs up, locking her ankles together in front of Jake's neck and pulling him down causing him to slam his head into the ground.

Jake groaned as Nick rolled up bending Jake's legs at the waist and locking her ankles behind his neck. Parker caught her fist before she could bring it down on Jake. Zoey, Courtney and Dominic went back to their morning routine of eating breakfast then watching Saturday cartoons and reading the newspaper. Ryan was still sleeping. They acted as if it was normal and went on with their lives as the captain and Tony Stark stared in shock and at the girl still sitting on a man almost twice her size.

"Nick, just calm down. Joe can fix it at his shop." Parker said quietly as he helped Nick up then checking on Jake.

Nick blew a piece of hair out of her face as she walked back up the stairs to her room as she mumbled, "He's paying for it though."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that's normal?" Tony Stark said turning back to the three hanging around the kitchen eating.

"Did anyone else see that?" Steve said with an openly surprised face.

"Not the first time and definitely won't be the last." Dominic said picking up the newspaper and walking into the living room.

"Ouch." Jake said getting up and rubbing his chest.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"What? Why can't Jamie do it? Or that Rachel girl who by the way is the one Parker was eying last week. Alright, I'll do it but there better be an extra fifty bucks. And which shoot is it?" Nick said on the phone as she came down the stairs and made herself a glass of orange juice, "Really, the neon one?'

"Well looks like Sean needs me again. I have to go do the Neon shoot for Jenny. I want you two out of this house by the time I get back. Got it?" Nick said after hanging up the phone, grabbing her glass and pointing her finger at the two avengers.

"Deal." Stark said flipping through the channels lazily.

"Shoot?" Steve said turning to look at Nick.

"Photo shoot. As in modeling." Nick said at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, you model?" the captain asked.

"I'm a substitute. Ryan! Get up!" Nick said banging on Jake's door where Ryan was sleeping on the floor.

"Why!?" Ryan's whine was muffled by the door.

"I have to go do a shoot and you need to be home by noon remember?" Nick said before walking off to her room.

"Fine." Ryan huffed opening the door and shuffling out, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"It's about time." Zoey said glancing at the clock on the microwave. It was 9:53 A.M.

"What? I guy can't sleep?" Ryan said pulling himself up to sit on the counter and yawning again.

"A guy can sleep but not when he has things to do." Courtney replied walking out of the kitchen to sit at the dining room table.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"Ok. Alright. I'm getting in the car now. Don't worry about it. Yes. Ok. Bye." Nick said quickly before cutting off the person on the other line.

"They couldn't have picked a better outfit, not that you don't look great but a tie? Really?" Parker said looking up from his iPhone and looking at Nick's outfit for the shoot.

Nick was in a black form fit dress shirt tucked into grey skinny jeans with a neon green skinny tie, and black combat boots with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She set down her phone on the counter before fussing with the untied tie.

"I didn't pick this out. The magazine people did. So it's not my fault." Nick said dropping her hands down as Courtney came over to tie the fabric for her.

"Alright." Parker said sinking down further in his chair.

"How long you gonna be?" Ryan asked trying to scoop up the last of his cereal.

"I don't know, maybe for a few hours or so. I'll text you the address and we can have lunch." Nick said addressing Parker while Courtney finished tying the neon tie.

"You two again?" Courtney said sitting down on the bar stool closest to her.

"Oh, what are we having?" the older genius said standing and rubbing his hands together.

"For us I think sushi and for you, dirt, as in the dirt in my front yard that you're gonna eat if you aren't gone by the time I get back. Get it?" Nick said putting her phone in her back pocket and heading down stairs to the garage.

"Got it." Stark huffed looking back at the captian.

"Good." Nick said half way down the stairs.

"Well that was harsh don't ya think?" Parker said following Nick down the stairs.

"I think it was fine." Nick said turning to him when she reached the door.

Parker pulled her close by her waist and Nick rested her hands on his upper arms.

"I think you and I should have dinner tonight. What do you think?" Parker whispered as he leaned closer to get a kiss.

"I think that you should go brush your teeth and we're already having lunch." Nick said making a face and pulling away before he could steal a kiss.

"Sorry." Parker said blushing a bit with embarrassment pulling back.

"It's fine. See ya." Nick said grabbing her keys before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and sliding out the door shutting it behind her.

"Damn she's hot." Parker mumbled to himself as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Girly issues? It's ok, Cap here just had his first period." the billionaire said looking at Parker with amusement knowing all to well what the look on the kid's face meant while the Captain's face turned a dark shade of red.

"TMI." Zoey said sitting on the couch.

"Agreed." Ryan said putting his bowl in the sink.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Stark said picking through the cabinets.

"Ryan and I go for a swim every morning when we stay the night. I think Jake might have spare swim trucks for you guys." Zoey said stealing the remote off the coffee table before Ryan could snatch it.

"I'll go 'em." Jake said taking two steps at a time up the stairs.

"He reminds me of someone." Steve said looking at Tony who instantly got the message.

"Yeah he does doesn't he." the billionaire said finding the locked liquor cabinet.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Nick hummed to herself as she got out of the car and walked up to the cafe where she was supposed to meet a friend. She didn't really get a call from Sean even though that she did have a shoot with him later that day.

"Hey, how are you?" the red headed woman said after giving Nick a hug.

"Good. You?" Nick asked as they sat at a table for two.

"You know the usual scramble with Fury." Natasha said motioning for the waiter to come over.

"What about this time?" Nick asked glancing at the young man with bright blue green eyes and jet black hair taking the spy's order.

"Your helmet." Natasha said before pulling out a magazine from her bag.

"Is that the plans?" Nick asked in wonder after the boy walked away to retrieve their drinks.

"No sadly. I wanted to see it too. It's the next assignment he wants us to work on." Natasha said handing the magazine over to Nick who lifted it out of Natasha's hands gingerly.

"Ah, the old magazine file. Clever as always." Nick said reading the fake magazine cover.

"Yep, I already read it. My next date is the owner of this cafe." Natasha said watching everything using her peripheral vision noticing the boy walking back to their table with their drinks.

"So, how is your son?" Nick said using code. It meant 'why this guy?'

"He's playing soccer now and the coach is a huge jerk." 'He's a drug dealer and he's raped a few girls' Natasha said taking her drink from the kid.

"Oh, that sounds exciting. What about your husband?" 'I'm gonna kick this guy's ass. What about the employees?' Nick said also taking her drink from the kid.

"He went on his annual business trip." 'Take them out, they work for him.' Natasha said blinking twice at Nick meaning that the drinks were poisoned.

"Oh that's unfortunate and so close to Christmas." 'Damn I wanted coffee. Let's get this over with.' Nick said setting down her drink and leaning forward resting her chin on her fist.

"Oops."Nick said swiping her leg out knocking the boy off his feet.

"Good one." Natasha said standing pulling her guns out that was tucked under her jacket in the back of her pants before leveling them at the other employees behind the counter causing the other customers to flee in fear.

"This is just what I need after yesterday." Nick said pulling the boy up by his collar.

"Have mercy on me." said 'Travis' as it read on his name tag.

Nick didn't reply but just stood him in front of herself as she materialized a 22 colt hand gun in her right hand still holding the boy with her left. She nodded once to Natasha giving her the signal to proceed.

The assassin stalked forward but stopped when the other 'employees' drew their weapons. She gave them a smirk while setting her guns to ground.

"Now." Nick said once all the civilians were out of the small cafe.

Natasha ran forward sliding on the floor when the drug dealers goons started shooting. Nick had made a blue tinted shield in front of her and Travis. Natasha knew Nick's style during a mission, she thought it was ridiculous but respected it just like Nick respected her choices but that didn't stop her from giving her opinion.

Nick walked forward shoving the boy in front of her saying, "You're making this a little to easy."

Natasha had already taken out two of the workers and was working on her third.

"Leave some for me." Nick said shooting a man coming at her.

"I'm going after the boss." Natasha said sliding over the counter running to the back of the cafe.

Nick took at the las two before following Natasha, still pulling the boy with her.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy questioned trying to look back at Nick.

"Why do you work for this scumbag?" Nick questioned back jutting out her chin at the fat man Natasha had pinned in an office chair.

"I don't." said Travis.

"It's a bomb!" Natasha screamed as the man flipped the switch under his desk, Natasha hadn't caught where his hand was traveling to as she questioned him.

The explosion felt like Nick was standing in an oven inside of another oven. She knew she wold survived for she knew she wasn't human. There was no chance of survival for the other three. Her job was to take out the boss which she guessed was already done but she didn't plan on losing Natasha and the boy had told her that he didn't work for the drug lord right before the blast.

"Natasha?" Nick questioned as she shoved the rumble off of her. She didn't see the boy or Natasha.

"Help." Nick heard a male voice off to the used to be front right corner of the room.

"Travis?" Nick questioned remembering the boy's name.

Coughing was the only response she got as she scrambled over the concrete rumble. She reached the source of the noise and began digging through the broken building.

"Natasha!" Nick grunted as she lifted a large piece of rock out of the way.

"I have her." Travis said as he moved to the side from laying curled over the assassin.

"My gods. How did you do that?" Nick asked breathlessly as she pulled the black widow up into her lap brushing the dust out of her hair.

"I, ahh." Travis said putting a hand on his now broken knee.

"Oh, here let me help you." Nick said standing and laying Natasha down gingerly.

"No need." Travis said laying both hands over his clothed knee. A silver glow came from his hands traveling over and around the knee slowly healing it.

"H-how?" Nick muttered sliding back towards her partner.

"I, umm have something to tell you, ah Nick." the boy said standing on his newly repaired joint.

Nick pulled the woman's upper body into her lap looking her over, "Katelyn?" came Natasha's soft whisper.

"I'm here. I'm here." Nick soothed her while rocking back and forth slightly.

"Mom?" Nick looked up as the teenager shifted in a shine of silver into a boy about the the age size of a sixth grader. He was probably 11 almost 12.

"Athan?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnn. How's that for a cliff? *evil smirk*


	5. Chapter 4

**Athan's POV**

"Mom." I said cautiously, I was 7 by mortal standards but I was small for my age according to Asgardian standards.

"Athan?" my mom said shifting the woman laying in her lap.

"Yeah. It's me." I said taking a step forward.

"How did you find me?" mom said slowly, glancing up at the now uncovered sky.

"Heimdall helped me find you. Why are you wearing a tie?" I said slowly moving towards her, holding out my hand.

"Prove you're my son." my mother snapped standing, taking the woman by under her arms.

I jumped at the sudden movement. She was fast. Quicker than me, but I guess that's because she has more training than me. She looked at me like she was looking at me like I was some foreign kid claiming to be her son. I didn't know why. I had been practicing my magic and once I had mastered the looking glass spell I used it to see her, so I knew what she looked like.

I put out my hand and focused. I put all my energy into making the redheaded woman levitate. She slowly raised into the air.

"My god." my mother said breathlessly staring at the woman I was making float.

"I missed you." I answered setting the woman down softly on the ground.

Wailing of police car sirens could be heard now. I ran to my mom hugging her tightly around the waist burring my face in her shoulder.

"Can you shape-shift?" She asked pushing me back to look at me. I didn't realize how tall she was.

"Yeah." I said shifting into a small lizard.

She picked me up and I circled her neck. She picked up the woman. The police cars pulled up just as my mom spread her wings ripping her shirt in the back and took off. When did she get those?

"Coulson, I need a clean up crew at 93." mom said to the little black thing in her ear my head was laying next to.

"_What about Romanova?" _I heard a voice come from the plastic thing. I was startled.

"I'm taking her back to my place." my mom said flying a little higher.

"_And I'm guessing you need someone to pick up your car?" _the voice said.

"Preferably Pym." mom answered back.

"_What is with Pym and your car?"_ the voice said sarcastically.

"He knows how to treat a car. And that Barton guy you suggested, I've been through his file. He's wrecked more cars than he's drove." my mom answered back ending the conversation.

"Your father doesn't know about you." My mom said suddenly.

"I should have told him. I can't even remember what he looks like or even his name." She said in a low voice, I barely caught the last part.

"I'm sorry I left you. I couldn't tell him. I missed you." She finished as we soared over what looked like a school then a few housing places.

"Crap." My mom said noticing the people in a pool in a backyard of a house. There was a 2 girls and 4 males around and in the pool. She quickly did an invisibility spell before flying over the backyard landing on the balcony while pulling her wings.

She flicked her wrist and walked right through the door, I closed my eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the feeling of going through a solid object. I hadn't ever liked that spell come to think of it.

I felt the sudden jerk of her suddenly coming to a stop and nearly fell off of her shoulder but I caught myself. I opened my eyes to see why she stopped and saw him, or at least his back.

A man standing about six feet and four inches, I'm guessing, was looking through my mother's draws of herdresser. My mom inhaled sharply. The tall man with raven black hair froze. He turned to look us, but we were still invisible. His green eyes flickered with curiosity.

He turned fully and started slinking towards 'us'. He reached a pale hand out close to my mother's face but just out of reach. I felt her breath hitch as she held her breath. His hand turned over slowly and reached a little more forward as my mom leaned back keeping him from touching her. I hoped he was my dad and my mother would recognize him but I didn't even know what he looked like. All I knew was his name, Loki.

"Hmm." he hummed dropping his hand and turning towards the door walking through it.

"Was that..." "No one." I was cut off by my mom as she set her friend down on the bed.

"Was that dad?" I asked shifting to my normal form.

"No, it was someone I know. His name is Danny." My mom replied walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, leaving me with the other woman.

"Well then." I mumbled noticing the woman on the bed shift.

I walked a little closer to her to get a better look at her. She suddenly lunged at me before pinning me to the ground.

"Natasha!" I heard my mom from the other side of the bed.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked me roughly before flipping a knife out, holding to my neck.

"Athan. My son." My mom answered before I could even get my mouth open.

"What?" Natasha asked standing, looking back over her shoulder at my mother.

I sat up to see my mom in the bathroom door way with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame in sweatpants and a tank top.

**Nobody's POV**

Tony was shivering in his new swim-trunks sitting on a lounge chair by the pool. Steve was splashing around with Ryan and Zoey in the heated pool. Courtney was floating on her back with her eyes closed in the shallow end and Jake was trying to stay up in a handstand under water.

"Tony, the pool is heated. Get in." Steve said stopping his splashing to look at the rich man rubbing his arms with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"N-nooo." Tony said looking around for a towel to wrap around himself.

"It's 80 degrees in here." Ryan said looking at the thermometer, that conveniently floated by.

"Hey. You all are on Christmas break right?" Nick said walking out with a little boy in swim-trunks holding her hand.

"Yeah. Umm, who is he?" Ryan said looking at the dark headed kid.

"This is AJ. A friend of mine asked for me to watch him for the rest of the week. His mom is taking a shower in my bathroom before she heads off on her flight to Chicago." Nick said picking him up, resting him on her hip.

"Hey kid. How old are you?" Steve asked coming to the edge of the pool.

"Seven." AJ said gripping onto Nick shyly.

"He's pretty smart for his age. AJ, how much is twelve times nine?" Nick asked walking closer to the pool.

"108." AJ answered looking at the billionaire sitting on the pool lounge.

"Here." Steve said holding up his ams to take the kid from Nick.

AJ looked back, still looking at the superhero's arc reactor. Tony stuck out his tongue at the kid as Steve held on to him bringing him into the water.

"Tony. That's not nice." Steve said looking at Stark disapprovingly.

"He was staring at me." Stark complained back.

"Ryan, Zoey, can I talk to you inside for moment please." Nick said, it wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Okay." The two said in unison as they both pulled themselves out of the pool, grabbing their towels before walking into the house.

"What do you know about Danny? And why aren't you at home yet?" Nick asked looking accusingly at Ryan once they were inside with the door closed.

"We have a file on him but we never really remembered anything cuz we didn't see him as a major threat." Ryan said walking down the hall to the living room.

"Does he, umm, have any, uhh, powers?" Nick asked pausing to find the right words as she followed the two teens.

"Not that we know of." Zoey said sitting at one of the three bar stools at the island in the kitchen.

"He was in my room." Nick said sitting in the armchair.

"What?" Ryan said turning to look at her in surprise from the fridge.

"How the hell did he get there?" Ryan said stalking into the living room.

"When did you see him there?" Zoey asked calmly.

"Ten minutes ago. I came home and walked in with AJ and there he was going through my dresser. AJ's mom was still down stairs. I shut the door quietly and hid AJ. Danny didn't see us. When he was done he just shut the drawer and walked right through the door." Nick said throwing her legs over the arm of the chair looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Aunty Nick, I'm hungry and Tony is being mean." AJ said walking in rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Aw honey, what did he do to you?" Nick said getting up and scooping the child up resting him on her side.

"He kept sticking his tongue out at me so I pushed him into the pool." AJ said the last half proudly.

"Whatever the kid says is a lie." Tony said loudly pointing the at the kid as he walked in dripping wet.

"Then why are you wet?" Nick asked.

"I jumped into the pool." Stark said crossing his wet arms.

Steve snorted before quickly covering it up as a cough.

"Captain, are you catching a cold?" Tony said mockingly sympathetic, turning towards the captain, laying a hand over his arc reactor to further support his act.

"AJ, honey what do you want for lunch?" Nick asked catching the kid's attention mentioning lunch.

"What do you have?" AJ said wiggling to get out of Nick's grasp.

He hit the ground running, heading for the kitchen. Nick followed with a small shake of her head and a smile. AJ pulled open each door to the fridge individually using all of his weight. He then pulled open the bottom freezer and began digging for something that looked good.

"Hey, mister." Nick said snatching the kid up by his hips pulling him up to sit on the counter.

AJ pouted, crossing his arms, "That's not nice. I was looking for food." AJ finished looking at Nick with a scathing look.

"And food you shall get." Nick said unfolding his arms and using them to set him on the floor.

"Go play with the Captain while I make you a PBJ." Nick said giving him a pat on the butt making him take a step forward.

"Do you have any toys?" AJ asked turning back towards Nick.

"Yeah, up in my room in the closet there should be power rangers, LEGOS and I think I have a G.I. Joe. And if you ask Jake nicely he might let you play with his Hot Wheels." Nick said pulling out the jelly from the fridge and the peanut butter and bread out of the cabinet.

"Who's Jake?" AJ asked looking around at the people standing and sitting around the house.

"Out in the pool with Courtney, but go get the toys in my room first and wait until Jake comes inside, okay Hun?" Nick said grabbing a butter knife from the drawer.

"Kay. Thank you Aunty Nick." AJ said running up the steps to fetch the toys.

"He's so cute." Zoey said leaning over the counter grabbing two slices of bread and sliding the jelly towards herself.

"Ryan why aren't you at home yet?" Nick asked scraping out some peanut butter onto the slice of bread.

"Dad ain't coming home till next weekend." Ryan said pulling out a controller for his x-box.

"he looks a little small for his age." Tony said walking over drying his hair with a towel.

"Genetics." Nick replied simply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000


	6. Chapter 5

"Mom!" Nick heard AJ scream from upstairs.

"Athan!" Nick yelled leaving the food half made on the counter and running up the stairs to her room.

"Danny." Nick said with gritted teeth coming through the doorway to her room.

"You never told me you had a kid." Danny said holding Athan by an arm wrapped around his torso.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Nick said through gritted teeth, she looked at Natasha who was knocked out behind Danny.

"Yes, I think there is a lot you've lied to me about." Danny said looking at her accusingly.

"Lied to you? Danny, I never even told where I work, why would I tell you about my son?" Nick said with a confused look.

"You know all to well that's not my real name." Danny smiled criminally.

"Then tell me, what is your real name?" Nick said lifting her head slightly and stepping further into the room.

"Try me." Danny laughed using his magic to slam the door shut in the faces of the two other avengers.

Nick stayed calm keeping her eye on her child and the man holding him hostage. She stepped off to the left a bit still watching the tall dark man.

"I know you from somewhere." Nick said confused.

"Well I have been purposely running into you." Danny said matter-of-factly.

"No, no. Somewhere else. Where do I know you from?" Nick said standing a little straighter.

"Mom." Athan whimpered scared.

"I'm the father of your child." Danny said with a smirk and disappearing with Athan.

"What?" Nick whispered letting her jaw go slack.

"Nick!?" Parker asked after Steve kicked the door open.

"Yeah." Nick said looking down at the carpet where the two had stood.

"Are you OK? What is wrong? What happened?" Parker asked coming to stand in front of her resting his hands on her upper arms and bending back to look at her face.

"I'm fine." Nick said pushing past him going over to Natasha who shifted with a groan.

"I have a splitting headache." Natasha groaned in Russian.

"I know, Hun. We have get Athan back." Nick said in Russian helping Natasha sit up.

"Natasha?" Steve questioned coming over to help her stand.

"Steve." Black Widow said leaning against him on wobbly legs, clutching her head.

"I need to have a word with the director." Nick hissed, grabbing her sneakers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

"Fury, if you don't do something about this I will take matters into my own hands." Nick raised her voice threateningly.

All of the avengers and a few others were assembled on the bridge watching Fury and Nick go at it. Fury had told Nick that they couldn't track Loki's magic and Nick was not happy at all.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fury said calmly.

"Remember last month?" Nick snarled raising an eyebrow and looking at him darkly.

"Nope." Nick Fury said walking off to the tesseract lab.

"Dammit Fury." Nick said slamming her fist into the glass tabletop leaving a spider-webbing crack where her fist connected with the table. A long crack spread from it towards Thor who was pleased to see her but was frightened of the state she was in.

"Agent Wood, you know we're not going after him for a boy much less his son." Fury said opening the lab door.

"He's my son." Nick snarled following him.

"And Loki's." Fury said walking over to one of the scientist monitoring the cube.

"Urggh." Nick growled stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"And you're paying for the table." Fury said looking back at her.

"Lady Ashwood, do not fret. If this boy is truly of Loki's blood than he is in no harm." Thor said laying a massive paw on her shoulder.

"Don't care." Nick said shrugging off Thor's hand while giving Fury a look that could kill.

"Um, sir." another scientist said gesturing to the cube.

It was sparking and giving off waves off energy. Thor backed towards the door. Scientists were scrambling to pull it under control. Nick turned towards the cube to see what was happening and froze. She was memorized by it.

"It's...beautiful." Nick whispered reaching out her hand and walking towards the spasming cube.

"Agent Ashwood, don't." Fury said taking a step towards her.

Nick kept going keeping her eyes locked on the blue cube.

"Agent, I order you to stand down." the director ordered pulling his gun out.

"Sir, the tesseract seems to be reacting to her presences." a scientist said reading the charts on the screen.

"Nick, don't touch it." Fury said watching Nick step within a few feet of it.

"Lady Ashwood, I think Fury is wise in his commands." Thor said holding his hammer tight and taking a step towards the blond girl.

"Katelyn, stop." Fury yelled.

Nick's fingertips brushed the surface of the cube and it glowed brighter. It dissolved and seeped through her skin. It glowed blue as it traveled under her skin up her arm. The tesseract covered her body in an eerie glow. Nick sucked in a sharp breath and fell to her knees. Her eyes glowed the same blue of the now liquid cube.

"It's me. I remember." Katelyn said watching the glow die from her body.

"Oh my god." Katelyn said running through the wall up to the bridge.

"Katelyn." Tony said standing in unison with the captain.

"Tony, I remember." Katelyn said running and hugging him tightly.

"How could you forget?" Tony said arrogantly.

"Shut up." Katelyn said still hugging him.

"Lady Ashwood?" Thor questioned coming into the room.

"And Cap." Katelyn squealed detaching from the billionaire and latching onto the other superhero.

"Um, are you, ah, fixed now?" Clint asked standing, glancing over to Natasha.

"You make it sound like am an animal who was supposed to be neutered." Katelyn said with a grin hugging the archer.

"Yep. She's back." Natasha said looking cheery.

"Nurtured?" Thor asked quizzically.

"Hey Nick, that Ryan kid and the science-y one are messing around in the lab." Spiderman said walking onto the bridge.

"Hey Web-head. I'll go get them." Katelyn said patting his shoulder and walking off.

She trudged down the hall to the lab and slid open the door. Katelyn was met with an interesting sight. Parker was covered in black soot from something and Ryan was playing videos games using three of the screens hanging from the ceiling.

"Parker, get cleaned up and where is everyone else?" Katelyn said handing the boy a rag off the counter.

"I thought you would have come earlier." Parker said wiping off his face.

"The girls are in the training room and Dominic is in the restroom." Ryan said still tapping away at the controller.

"Hey, Courtney. Yeah, Fury needs you all off the helicarrier because technically you're not supposed to know about this place. I'll text you the grocery list so you can take the boys somewhere and no candy again. We'll meet you in the gym." Katelyn said on the phone.

"What about Jake?" Katelyn said shoving her phone into her pocket.

"He's with Galaga guy." Ryan said before slamming down the controller, "Dammit." Ryan shouted ripping off the headset. Parker looked back at the controller laying on the ground in pieces.

"Cool, go find the girls and Dominic. I'll get Jake." Katelyn said poking at something that looked like blubber on the counter.

"Why do you get to go get Jake?" Parker asked wiping off his hands on his jeans and walking backwards to the door.

"Because you two will get distracted. Go. I have to make a call and hand me back the lab equipment." Katelyn said holding out her hand motioning for him to hand over whatever he was hiding. Parker huffed and handed her the heat laser pen. Nick laid it down before leaning against the counter and pulling out her phone.

"See you there." Parker said bummed he couldn't keep the pen before grabbing Ryan and pulling him out the door.

"Hey Sean. I don't think I'll be able to make it to the shoot. Somethin's come up." Katelyn said running a hand over her hair.

"Okay. When will you be available?" Sean asked.

"Don't know. I'll call you when I get the chance. Love ya." Katelyn said heading for the door.

"Love ya too, girly." Sean said before hanging up.

Katelyn walked nonchalantly down the hall in search of 'the Galaga guy' as Ryan had called him. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and whistled. She wished she had grabbed a PBJ off the counter before coming here. It was short trip but just sitting on a quinjet with five other people sucked the energy out of you believe it or not.

"Just whistle while you work." Katelyn sang as she looked down some halls.

"Katelyn." she heard someone whisper.

She spun around and came face to face with the well-known Electro. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her till the toes of her converse scrapped at the floor. Electro smiled wickedly. His blue skin made of pure energy burned at her throat.

"So you're the tesseract. This makes my job easier." Electro began, "You're so full of energy. Your power could feed me for millenniums." Katelyn could feel the energy being drained from her slowly.

Katelyn tried to hit him it the chest but it didn't effect him. Electro chuckled.

"Interesting uniform you have. I would have though it would have been a little more formal. Sweatpants and a tank top. Fury's slacking off. Not that I'm complaining." Electro smiled at her, looking her up and down hungrily.

Katelyn gasped and clawed at his hand wrapped firmly around her throat. Her vision started to fad and dancing color blots filled her vision. She saw Stark coming down the hall, or at least she hoped it was him. The last thing she saw was a blast of light coming from Tony.

"Please." Katelyn struggled to say before she pasted out.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Stark. I can easily absorb your energy blast with this new found power thanks to your little friend here." Electro said still holding the now limp girl in his grasp.

"Try this." Stark said calling his suit. He blasted Electro with his chest piece. Electro let it go through him hitting Katelyn and burning a good size hole on the bottom of her top.

Electro dropped her to focus on getting rid of Iron Man. Katelyn hit the ground harshly gasping for air and pulled herself to her knees.

"I think I could get used to you on your knees." Electro smirked before absorbing another blast from Iron Man.

"Shut up you pervert." Katelyn said hoarsely, rubbing at the burns on her throat.

"I know you wouldn't mind it." Electro smirked.

"I told you to shut your trap!" Katelyn yelled standing.

"And I'm not." Electro answered pulling her to him and using her as a shield against Stark.

Electro smiled wickedly tapping into her full power and using it to make them both disappear into thin air.

"Well shit." Stark said, "JARVIS, call the team and tell them to meet me in the lab." "Will do sir." JARVIS answered right away.

Stark trudged off to his lab with not a speck of cockiness. He had lost her again and this time nothing was going to stop him. He had already started to plan his revenge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Katelyn woke with a splitting headache and numbness in her bones. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was upside down. That explained the headache. She looked around to see a dark figure in baggy clothes sitting in a chair in front of her, almost face to face.

"Athan." Katelyn winced from the sharp pain in her wrists.

"M-mom." Athan answered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Katelyn asked focusing on her son sitting nearly inches from her face.

"M-mom, he's my dad. That man is my dad. He proved it. He's my dad. H-he's Loki." Athan whimpered.

Katelyn pulled herself up a little to kiss Athan's forehead. He stared to cry harder and pushed his forehead against hers. Katelyn kissed him again softly on his forehead then tried to pull herself up to get a better look of where they were.

"Aw, how touching." Electro's cold voice said walking out from the shadows. He pulled Athan back from her by the chair.

"No." Katelyn said before a shock of electricity ran through her causing her to yell.

"My dear, you should have gotten out of this little trap by now according to the father of your child. But that's only if you had your full strength." Electro said mockingly sympathetic, pulling a rope causing her to raise higher to come face to face with him.

"You really are quite a beautiful creature." Electro said touching the side of her face gently. Katelyn spat in his face and he wiped it off with distaste.

"That's not very lady like." Electro said mockingly.

"Keep your hands off her, you eel." another voice said from behind Katelyn. She pulled to the side and twisted up trying to get a glimpse of the man.

"It was all in good fun." Electro answered back looking at the man slouched down in a chair.

"Loki?" Katelyn questioned looking at him.

"Yes, my dear." Loki answered standing.

Katelyn pulled against the tight ropes around her wrists then she had an idea. She spread her wings and used them to bat Electro off to the side before flapping them trying to get up right. Her feathers hit the rope and sliced right through it. She fell on her back with a heavy thud knocking the wind out of her. She groaned rolling over on her side.

"MOM!" Athan shouted trying to get up before Electro clamped a hand over his mouth pulling him back into the chair.

"Don't touch my son." Loki said, voice dripping with venom.

"What are you going to do about it?" Electro said before sending a wave of electricity pulsing through the child, "I can burn him from the inside out. I have unbelievable power now." Electro chuckled darkly, "I have the power of the tesserect."

"Yeah? Well, I am the tesserect and I control that power." Katelyn said burning the ropes and standing.

"What?" Loki questioned, looking at her in confusion.

"You missed quite a bit, love." Katelyn said raising her hand making Electro lift off the ground.

"You stole my power, hurt my child, and disrespected my family. Let me give you a lesson in the power you now posse." Katelyn said stalking towards him, "I own the power. I control it. I am it. I can control myself and you have me in you, what do you think that means?" Katelyn said bringing him down to her level.

"Please, I'll give it back. Just let me go." Electro plead looking at himself in horror as his glow started to die.

"Not a chance." Katelyn said dropping him and stepping on his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Electro screamed as Katelyn took her power back bit by bit burning him from the inside out as he had threaten to do to her son.

"I bid you no luck in hell. Tell dear Hela hello for me, darling." Katelyn said with a sweet smile.

"No!" was the last word Electro screamed before crumbling into ash.

"Lady Ashwood." Thor said landing from the hole in the roof of the warehouse.

Katelyn glanced over at Thor but still stood looking at the ashes in silence. Loki walked up beside her putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her closely. She turned into his chest and breathed deeply trying to forget the sight of dying villain.

"Let's go, Hun." Loki mumbled to the top of her head before kissing it.

"Mom." Athan said running to hug her.

"Athan." Katelyn said kneeling to hug him.

"Athan." Loki said ruffling the boy's hair, "I like that name." He smiled down at his son before picking him up.

Thor cleared his throat to get their attention. He gestured to the big doors at the end of warehouse.

"I made a mistake. I should have known he was going to turn on me. I don't know how I even worked with him. I'm sorry." Loki said going for Katelyn's hand to hold it but she pulled it away.

She looked at him with hurt and sympathy in her eyes. She turned going over to Thor. He looked down over at her with curiosity. Loki looked after her with pain.

Katelyn stopped and said over her shoulder, "I can't."

"Can't what?" Loki said setting Athan down.

"Come on, Athan. Go with Uncle Thor." Katelyn said motioning for him to come to her, "Take him back to the helicarrier. Give him to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. You'll find them in Lab 5." Katelyn said handing Athan over to Thor and kissing Athan on the head, "I'll see you soon."

Thor took off with Athan back to the helicarrier. She watched them go before turning back to Loki.


	7. Chapter 6

"I don't understand. What happened?" Loki asked.

"I touched the cube and I guess now I am the cube or whatever. Look, you just can't take your son from me without introducing yourself first and the way you took him, it was like you were kidnapping him. You scared the poor child to death. He had no idea who you were; I didn't even know who you were." Katelyn paused to take a breath, "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to apologize to him and explain everything. Spend some quality time with him. Just be a father." Katelyn finished sitting in the chair that Athan had sat in.

"Oh." Loki said dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about that.

Katelyn rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her face with her hands. Loki stood there not knowing what to do. He watched as Katelyn sat up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She tapped in a number and put it up to her ear waiting for the ring.

"Hey, Sean. I can do the shoot tonight at six. I'll meet you there at 5:30." Katelyn said glancing at Loki.

"_That's terrific! We're doing the Coloring Paris shoot for spring." _Sean said happily.

"Sounds fun. Um, I may have a few people with me. Is that ok?" Katelyn asked leaning forward.

"_Hun, I don't care if you bring in the Avengers."_ Sean said, _"In fact I definitely wouldn't mind with that Captain of theirs if you know what I mean."_

"God, you're so gay." Katelyn laughed.

"_And loving it! TTYL sweetie. Tish is getting mad that I'm ignoring her." _Sean said apologetically.

"Tell her to shove it. See ya." Katelyn said hanging up.

"That was Sean, my photographer. I model part time." Katelyn said looking at the prince of Asgard who stood there nervously twisting his hands.

"Cool." Loki said watching his hands.

"Cool? Who taught you that?" Katelyn said with a smile. She stood putting her phone in her pocket and stretching out her wings.

Loki watched the feathers puff up before lying down smoothly. He looked like a lost little boy. Loki heard Katelyn say something about paperwork but he wasn't paying attention. He watched as she repaired her shirt with magic.

"Loki? Did you hear me?" Katelyn asked.

"Huh?" Loki said looking at her with startled alertness.

"Dominic is my adopted son. I sent in the rest of the paperwork last week. I was going to tell him for Christmas. You know the holiday that's tomorrow. You have to get Athan something. I already got gifts for Dominic so you don't have to worry about him but you really don't have to get him anything because he's not your son." Katelyn finished quietly; she was plucking at her wings distracted.

"Two sons." Loki mumbled.

"Yep." Katelyn said distracted, "I have to get everyone back home." she said turning to go out the doors of the big warehouse. Loki took long strides to catch up to her.

"Ready?" Loki asked taking her hand. He teleported the two of them back to the helicarrier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

"Ouch." Katelyn mumbled drawing her right hand to her other side.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked looking over at her.

"Nothing." Katelyn whispered back, dropping her hand and turning her attention back to the meeting. She got Janet and Hank to take the kids back with Athan to her house.

"Come with me." Bruce said gesturing for her to follow him.

"Here. Let me take a look." Bruce said gesturing for her to lift her shirt so he could check the damage.

Katelyn looked at him wearily but complied. She lifted the left side of her shirt up to let him see. His brows furred down as he bent down to take a closer look. He gently lifted her shirt up further to take a look at her back as well.

"You have some pretty good bruising along your side and back." Bruce said looking up at her, "May I?" Bruce asked gesturing to touch it.

"Yeah." Katelyn mumbled watching him from the corner of her eye.

She winced when his fingers brushed over a welt on her lower back from the fall. It was about a six-foot drop onto her back so the bruising and the welt didn't surprise her. Banner was in deep concentration running his fingers lightly over the darkened skin.

"I may have to do a body scan to see if you have any internal damage. That means I'll have to take you back to Stark Tower." Bruce said standing and taking off his glasses.

"Great." Katelyn sarcastically said lowering her shirt, "Let's go then. I've got a shoot at six."

"Let me grab my bag and we'll go.' Bruce said walking behind on of the counters and grabbing an old leather duffle bag. It was small enough for him to carry at his side.

Katelyn grabbed a pilot on the way to the quinjet. He asked where to go and Bruce told him. They were in the air in minutes. The ride was filled with very little small talk between the two agents riding in the back.

"Thanks." Katelyn said to the pilot as Bruce and her exited.

"Anytime." The pilot said winking back at her.

"Perve." Katelyn mumbled turning away from the plane.

Bruce just chuckled looking at her amused. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Katelyn was gone. The only thing left was strange markings on the roof of the tower. Bruce tried to stay calm as he regained himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

"Ah." Katelyn yelled free falling.

She turned over on her front and spread her wings trying to catch herself but was still going to fast as she tried to land. Her feet hit the ground but she kept going so she tucked and rolled landing roughly on her back. That was not her best landing. She stared at the shiny gold ceiling of where ever she was.

Katelyn groaned, "That's not going to help anything." as she rolled over on her good side and pulled herself up.

"I'm terribly sorry for that." a loud but kind voice said.

"Allfather?" Katelyn questioned turning towards his voice. She stared at him sitting on the throne for the longest time.

"Yes, I brought you here for your trial." Odin said gesturing to the men of the court sitting at two long tables at the bottom of the steps on either side.

"Trial?" Katelyn asked looking at each of the men.

"Yes, for the murder of the one the midgardians called Electro." Odin said shifting a little in his seat.

"Oh." Katelyn mouthed rising her eyebrows remembering the scene.

"We have all come to an agreement." One of the council members spoke. It was the one who disagreed with her on how Loki's punishment should be. She tilted her chin up a bit and looked him square in the eye.

"Oh have you now?" Katelyn asked haughtily.

The council member gulped and continued, "The council has agreed to keep you here in the palace at all times while being accompanied by a guard at all times until seen fit."

"And what of Loki?" Katelyn asked crossing her arms still looking at him with a hard stare causing him to glance everywhere but at her.

"He is free to go where he wishes as long as he causes no harm." The short man said shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"And my sons?" Katelyn asked turning her glare to the king.

"I was not aware you had a son." Odin said with surprise.

"Sons, with an 's' at the end." Katelyn said stuffing her hands in her pocket and lifting her chin a little slouching casually.

"May I ask who the father is?" Odin asked leaning forward.

"Loki is Athan's father and Dominic is adopted." Katelyn said turning away from the council heading for the giant golden doors.

"Then they shall be brought here to be taken care of by your hand." Another council member spoke from the second table.

"Dominic is mortal. He shall not be brought here." Katelyn said over her shoulder stopping in her tracks.

"He doesn't have to be." The king of Asgard said from the throne.

"I will not put my son through such pain!" Katelyn hissed whipping around to glare hard at the king.

"I was just giving you an option to let the boy live as you do." Odin said keeping his cool.

"To live as I do? What, under lock and key in a palace with a guard glued to his ass? No. I won't allow it." Katelyn said trying to cut off the argument.

Odin look astonished at her tone, "Then he shall live a short life and die at a young age compared to us." He said crossing the line.

"Compared to us?!" Katelyn burning with anger, "There is no us because I'm not Asgardian, I'm a freaking cube. A cube that has untold power that apparently is me. Why didn't you tell me? Huh? Because you thought I would join Loki in his quest to take over Midgard or even go off on my own to start Ragnarök. Is that what you think of me?" Katelyn's skin hissed with heat and magic started sparking from her fingertips.

"What?" The short member of the council asked looking up at the king.

"The council is dismissed." Katelyn snapped.

"But your majesty…" The man started.

"Go." The allfather said looking at Katelyn with masked curiosity.

The members stood and filed out of the room. Katelyn snarled at one of the men who looked at her with fear. Odin sat watching her with calculating eyes. She stared right back with wild anger in her eyes. Once the doors were shut, Odin stood and stepped down the steps slowly.

"You haven't even said hello." The king said folding his hands together.

"I think it's time to say goodbye." Katelyn said turning to leave once again.

"You haven't met your guard yet." Odin said stopping a few steps away from the bottom.

Katelyn sighed stopping and turning around, "Let's see 'em."

One of the far doors opened and out walked a man about six foot with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He walked standing straight probably because of the dark black leather armor he wore that had bits and pieces of dark blue fabric weaved into it.

"This Dallas. He will be your guard." Odin said as the young man stopped at the steps next to the Allfather.

"Fascinating." Katelyn mumbled sarcastically giving him an up-down before motioning with a finger for him to come closer to her. Dallas walked quickly to her stopping a few steps ahead of her. Katelyn circled him looking him over finding his weak points and personality by the way he held himself. She circled once more before hitting him with wing as she walked past his right side. Katelyn shot the Allfather a smirk as the young man stepped off to his left catching himself.

"Let's go." Katelyn said pushing open one of the windows of the room.

"What do you mean? I can't fly." Dallas said looking at her with confusion.

"Not my problem." Katelyn said looking up at the sky while standing on the window ledge.

She winked back at him before jumping.


	8. Chapter 7

"Allfather." Dallas said quickly bowing before running out of the room to catch up with Katelyn.

"What's wrong boy?" Katelyn yelled flying past the long balcony of the hall, "Have you got lead feet?" Katelyn laughed before flying faster as Dallas raced down the hall trying to keep up with her.

"This wasn't in the briefing!" Dallas yelled after her between heavy breaths.

"Briefing?" Katelyn said suddenly slowing down and landing on the balcony.

"Yeah? You didn't know that they brief people before they get the job?" Dallas huffed between gasps, skidding to a stop and leaning over.

"They've never done that." Katelyn said starting to walk down the hall tossing a blue smoke filled ball up into the air before catching.

"Hey, wait up." Dallas said jogging up next to her.

"Here." Katelyn said tossing the ball to him. She pushed open the tall wooden doors to her chambers, nodding him permission to enter her chambers.

"What is this?" Dallas asked rolling the ball back and forth in his hands.

The ball had changed to a darker blue when he caught it. Dallas stared down at the glass ball with confusion. Katelyn glanced over at the ball while pulling out an army duffle bag out of the bottom of her closet.

"It's an aura ball." Katelyn said throwing the bag on her bed.

"A what?" Dallas asked holding up the ball to the light.

"It shows the holder's aura color. Meaning that it shows the soul or whatever of the person holding the little ball. If you smash it does some cool trick. Here, watch." Katelyn said taking the ball from him gently.

Dallas's eyes widened as he watch as the dark blue smoke inside the glass ball was over taken by a lighter more pure blue smoke when Katelyn grasped the ball in her hands. She smiled before setting down the ball and crushing it beneath her sneaker. Dallas gasped, stumbling back watching the smoke from the ball rise around Katelyn.

"Your bleeding!" Dallas cried still stock still.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Katelyn said looking down at the small stream of blood running from the bottom of her foot where she stepped on the ball.

"Whoa." Dallas said breathlessly watching animals dance around her made from the smoke.

A horse standing almost 17 hands high reared behind her before stamping its front hooves down hard onto the granite floors of the room. The sound echoing off the walls. Serpents twisted up Katelyn's legs shimmering blue from the smoke. They hissed and twisted further up moving to her arms and rested on her shoulders. Several large felines and some smaller ones laid at her feet while some roared loudly.

"Cool, huh?" Katelyn said watching Dallas with a sparkle in her eye, "But enough theatrics." Katelyn said waving her hands causing the smoke to dissipate.

Dallas closed his mouth and stood up straighter. He straightened his clothing before asking, "Why those animals?"

"Every person has a spirit animal or animals and the ball releases the animals when broken by the last person who touched it." Katelyn said waving her hand back towards Dallas over her shoulder, walking to her closet.

"Oh, ok." Dallas said looking around the room from where he stood by the doors.

"Can you get that." Katelyn said nodding her head at the door.

"Get wh-." Dallas began before a knock on the door interrupted him.

His brows knit together as he turned to pull open the door. Dallas was greeted by a wave from Fandral as him pushed by him into the room. Sif followed suit with Volstagg and Hogan on her tail.

"Lady Ash. Oh, how good it is to see you again friend." Fandral said dashingly, spreading his arms towards Katelyn as if going to hug her.

"Fandral." Katelyn said sparing a glance at the warrior and the others.

"What brings you to my chambers?" Katelyn asked stopping what she was doing to look at the people with expectation clear on her features.

"We came to welcome you back to Asgard and to congratulate you on leaving Loki for this strapping young lad." Fandral said laying a heavy hand on Katelyn shoulder and swinging out his other arm towards Dallas who stood nervously by the doors. "What?" Katelyn said looking up at Fandral in confusion.

"Fandral, how many times have I told you not to jump to conclusions. She's obviously packing to go somewhere and by the look of the of the boy he's just as confused as Katelyn here." Sif said gesturing somewhat wildly towards the said people. "So you're not staying?" Volstagg asked looking confused as to why she would want to leave Asgard. "No, my sons are there and my family." Katelyn said as if it was obvious. "I thought we were kind of like a family?" Fandral said a little fake hurt. Katelyn ignored him and looked over to Sif.

"I think Sif and I need to talk. Alone." Katelyn said looking at Sif with grey eyes. "Very well." Hogun said nodding and taking the other men out of the room. "I can't leave you alone." Dallas said still standing there. "I'll be fine." Katelyn said dismissing him. "Not you." Dallas said sharply, standing his ground. "Perhaps another time Sif." Katelyn said, turning her head towards Dallas who now stood nervously by the door. "Yes." Sif said leaving.

As soon as the door shut, Katelyn had her hand around Dallas's throat before he could even blink. "Do you not fear me?" Katelyn hissed, her lips inches from his as she looked him in the eye. "No." Dallas said trying to breath. "You didn't sound like it." Katelyn said tightening her grip and pushing his back against a marble column. "I fear you." Dallas choked out, trying to pry her hand from his neck. "Do you know why I took the punishment for Loki's doings?" Katelyn whispered in his ear. "N-no, why?" Dallas stopped struggling, eyes wide.

"Because I needed the pain to remind me I was still alive." Katelyn hissed. "Then have some more." Dallas said through gritted teeth before jabbing a knife into her abdomen but it just pasted right through her. Katelyn smiled as she said, "Did you really think I was that stupid?" She released him from her iron grip. Dallas fell to the floor rubbing at his neck. "Remember where you stand." Katelyn spat at him. "Follow if you will." Katelyn said turning and heading out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

"So what is the point of my guard?" Katelyn asked sarcastically saying the word 'guard' into her goblet to the Allfather. "I was hoping you would get rid of him." Odin said watching the other gods feast. "So you stuck him with me, hoping he would do something stupid and I would kill him." Katelyn said leaning back into her chair. Odin only nodded in confirmation.

"What did he do?" Katelyn asked staring at her cup as she set it down. "Sif and the warriors three caught him associating with a frost giant when in Jotunheim. The first time he escaped. The second time Fandral took him down and brought him to me." Odin said lowly. "I should've killed when I had my hand around his throat." Katelyn said throwing a leg over the arm of her chair and watched as the others drank and laughed together.

"So the trial was a fake?" Katelyn asked Odin. "You had every right to kill that midgardian." Odin said from behind his hand. "And?" Katelyn asked looking back at him. "I needed something to do with him." Odin said leaning back. "Brilliant. I'm doing dirty work for the king." Katelyn said sarcastically, picking at her armor. Odin only glared at her.

The gods didn't pay any attention to them. Asgardians were drunk most of time as they were now. They told stories of battles loudly and laughed for hardly a reason. The drunken smiles that were plastered on their faces sickened Katelyn. The smell of heavy mead assaulted her nose. Katelyn sipped her wine as Volstagg stood mimicking a battle he once fought. She snorted as he almost fell over from the alcohol. "Opps." Katelyn giggled covering her mouth as she set down her goblet. The wine was starting to take charge.

"I think its time I depart." Katelyn said standing. "Very well. But what of Dallas?" Odin asked watching her take an apple. "I have a friend who can do the job." Katelyn said walking off, "Well actually several friends." Katelyn smiled kind of stupidly to herself. Odin watched her leave before turning his gaze back to the table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

"Just pick a damn horse." Katelyn said frustrated, rubbing her temple. "I don't know which to take." Dallas said looking at the horses in their stalls. "Just ride with me then." Katelyn said leaving no room for argument. She had already saddled up Ocean and was now strapping on her duffle bag. Dallas timidly walked up to Ocean and put a hand out to pet her. Ocean snorted and backed away.

"He'll only be on you till we get to the bifrost." Katelyn said grabbing a small bag of things she had gotten from Loki's room. Ocean kneeled her front to let Katelyn on. "Get on behind me." Katelyn ordered Dallas. "Move faster for god's sake." Katelyn said losing her temper. "Ok." Dallas said once he was on. "Finally." Katelyn huffed turning Ocean around and speeding her down the bridge.

Dallas had clung to Katelyn the whole way to bifrost. "That didn't help my side." Katelyn said rubbing at her bruised side when Dallas got off the horse. "Hello Heimdall." Katelyn said smiling brightly to the gatekeeper. "Greetings." Heimdall said turning to the bifrost. "Midgard please." Katelyn said walking Ocean into the globe in front of the gate. "Will you be back soon?" Heimdall questioned sliding his sword into the bifrost.

"Perhaps." Katelyn said looking back at her long time friend. "I bid you well till then." Heimdall said pushing the sword in all the way starting the bifrost. "Till then." Katelyn said before being shot down to Midgard.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Ok, I know that was like 3 pages shorter than what I normally do but it had been so long since I posted chapter 6 and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Sorry.


End file.
